


I trust you

by Tilly13



Series: Daisuga [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly13/pseuds/Tilly13
Summary: Basically suga has decided that he was ready to move on to the next stage in his and daichi's relationship
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201889
Kudos: 6





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fanfiction so it's probably trash sorry enjoy!!

Suga and daichi have been dating for a year and a half now.they spend a lot of time together whether it be on a date or just studying at each other's house. They both loved and trusted each other with all their hearts. And now suga thought that it was time to show it. He trusted daichi and now he was ready to lose his virginity to him. Suga loved daichi and knew that daich loved him. 

"Okay everyone let's clean up"the captain said, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.with that everyone stopped what they were doing and started putting away balls, taking down the net, and sweeping the floors.once everything was cleaned up they all went to the changing room to change back into normal clothes. "Hey daichi?" The gray haired setter started, "let's go to your place, yeah?" Suga asked with a shy voice. Daichi cocked his head to the side a little in confusion as to why he was being so shy. But nonetheless agreed. 

All of the third year usually walk home together until they all part their separate ways but today asahi was the only one splitting from the group. Once they got to their desired location daichi unlocked the door and announced that he was home. Sugawara excused himself and they went up to daichi's room. 

The two of them decided to study for an upcoming test they had. Suga was really nervous. 'Why the hell am I nervous now?'. Daichi caught on to suga's nervousness rather quickly. All of a sudden daichi got up, closed the door and turned to suga. "Hey what's wrong you seem really on edge today" he asks, genuinely worried. "You can talk to me". Suga got up and sat on the bed motioning for daichi to sit beside him. Daichi complied. Suga waited a little before he began. The silence was worrying daichi so he spoke up first. "Suga...are you trying to break up with me?". Suga was not prepared for that question. His eyes widened, and he turned to daichi. " Of course not…kinda the opposite actually". That did not help daichi understand the situation better. He was more confused now. " Wait do you think I'm breaking up with you because I'm not-". Daichi was cut off by suga "no, we are not breaking up". What suga meant by 'the opposite' was he wanted to move forward in the relationship not backwards. But how the hell was he gonna tell him that. Sure they kissed and touched before but suga was ready for that big leap….but how does he bring that up. 

After what seemed like forever of suga getting himself ready and thinking things like 'its okay we trust each other' he was finally ready to tell his patient boyfriend what was on his mind. "I...I wanted to tell you that I love and trust you and you mean the world to me.". To daichi this kinda sounded like suga planned on leaving forever. "So what are you saying baby cakes?". Suga took a deep breath before starting again. "I'm saying I think that I'm ready…". Daichi had an idea as to what Suga was talking about but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. "Ready for what?". They looked at each other and the grey haired setter spoke. " To lose my virginity to you daichi". Daichi stood there dumbstruck. 'he wants to go all the way?' he thought to himself. The silence made Suga question if Daichi wanted this or not. Was he moving too fast? Should they wait? Does daichi even want to do this with him? "It's ok if you don't want to," Suga said with a sheepish smile but a sad tone of voice. Daichi imdeiatly came out of his initial shock due to his, now sad, boyfriend's voice.

"No no no, of course I want to, you are the most beautiful and important person in the world. I wouldn't want it any other way" daichi and suga,hand in hand, stare into each other's eyes with smiles on both of their faces. "But it's so sudden, you don't feel pressured right?" Daichi searched Suga's eyes for any hint of uncomfortableness or hesitation.Thankfully he didn't sense any." Of course I don't" suga placed a quick peck on daichi's lips. "I want this". The two of them engaged in a kiss. It wasn't rough. It was passionate and gentle. Peaceful even, until the bedroom door opened. Daichi and Suga pulled away to see one of Daichi's little sisters. "Oooo nii-chan's got a boyfriend." Both suga and daichi's faces turned red. "Do you need something?" daichi questioned. His tone wasn't rough or mean it was just a question. "Oh yeah, is he staying for dinner?" Daichi turned to Suga who nodded. "Yes he is so you can leave and please knock next time." His little sister closed the door and daichi apologized for her. "It's fine, kids will be kids". "So are we gonna do it at your house or mine? The captain asked. "We can do it at mine. My parents won't be home Friday night." (It's Monday).Then it was settled that in three days the two boys would go all the way.

~~~~~~~ Thursday

Suga had been thinking about tomorrow all day,of course he was, this was a big deal. And when you have situations like this you tell it to your best friends. In this case suga was gonna tell the news to one of his best friends, asahi. 

"We're gonna do it," Suga said, kinda out of the blue. "Huh- what do you mean?" Asahi replied to the rather random comment. "Me and dai, we're gonna go all the way tomorrow" he said with a light blush and soft smile. Asahi didn't really know how to reply to this. "That's great" was what he came up with. Another reason suga decided to tell him was because he had questions. Asahi and noya had already been through this. "So I have some questions for you". Asahi knew exactly what that meant and what it would bring, a lot of embarrassment and a lot of things he didn't really know how to answer. That's what he was expecting anyway. "What was it like?" suga questioned with just a bit of embarrassment. Nonetheless asahi answered. "It was... lovely, peaceful, full of love. It was like...we kinda just connected ya know?". Suga didn't really understand but he saw that smile and decided not to pry. 

~~~~~~~ Friday

This was it. Today was the day. After practice both of the boys journeyed to sugawara's house. As suga said his parents were not home they were out of town for a friend's wedding. It was just them two. The two of them went up to suga's room and both sat on the bed. 

"So…" suga started awkwardly. Daichi just chuckled. " It's ok to be nervous suga but you really don't have to be. Everything will be fine." Both boys looking at each other began to feel lost into each other's eyes. " You are so beautiful suga," Daichi said, giving home a slow peck on the lips. "I love you daichi," suga said, and you could hear the longing in his voice. Longing to be with his boyfriend. Diachi gave suga a rather more intense kiss, only pulling away to reciprocate those words. 'i love you'. 

One thing led to another. Soon the two boys were engaging in something amazing. Lips on skin, hands roaming any and every where. Small and big moans and a string of 'i love you's. It was beautiful to say the least.

~~~~~ Next morning

Daichi woke up first and to the sight of none other than his beautiful lover. The way the morning sun fell on his face daichi just fell in love with the fact that he could wake up to such a beautiful thing. 

After about twenty or so minutes suga began to wake up. He blinked open his eyes, only to meet daichi's. "Good morning love" daichi said in a soft tone. At that moment suga also fell in love with waking up next to his lover. "Good morning"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it if you have any advice for me please leave it in the comments


End file.
